


When Questions Make Dreams Come True

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mavin, Smut, seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have liked eachother for a long time, but neither has worked up the nerve to make a move. When Gavin wants to know if he is good at kissing/sex, Michael takes that as an opportunity, and both of their dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Questions Make Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is all over the place, it didnt go as planned. It was originally supossed to be about just a hot makeout session, but it ended up going wayyy further. ._.; heh.

"Dude, pay attention! Gavin, come on! We’re losing, you moron!" Michael yelled at the boy sitting next to him on his bed. Gavin had been spacing out for the past 10 minutes, and it was causing he and Michael to get their asses kicked by some bad guys in Saints Row.  
"W-what? Oh! Sorry, Michael! Ahh—*gavin noises*" the Brit was cut off by the game slamming ‘Mission Failed’ in bold letters across the TV screen in front of them.  Michael sighed in frustration, throwing his control down onto his bed. Gavin frowned.  
"Alright, Gav. What’s up? Why you spacing out?" Michael knew something was wrong because Gavin hadn’t been paying attention and was really quiet for the past 20 minutes or so.  
"Well.. Um… I was just — you know, thinking about stuff," Gavin replied.  
"Liiike? What kind of stuff, Gavvy?" Michael encouraged impatiently.  
Gavin chewed his lip nervously for a moment before finally answering,”About kissing and stuff. Like, how do you know if you’re bad at it or not? How do you know if you’re good in bed?”  
Michael stared at Gavin, caught off guard by the question at first. But then he was smirking devilishly, shaking his head slowely. “Well… If you need a judge, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”  
Gavin blushed. He knew that his bestfriend was bisexual, and he also knew that he had a little crush on him — a crush that was anything but unrequited. Gavin never said it outloud, but everyone knew he liked guys too. It was also obvious that he liked Michael just as much as Michael liked him, although neither would make a move. Until now.  
"…Okay, I guess so. How are you gonna do that, though?" Gavin said, his blush growing darker as he pictured himself and Michael kissing.  
"Makeout with you, obviously. And further is you want. Look, Gav. You, me, and everyone else with a brain can see the sexual tension between us everyday. Now, we finally have a good excuse to get frisky together, so just shut up and go with it, ‘kay?" Michael chuckled, building up his confidence with his sass. "So, get your skinny little British ass over here and kiss me, you asshole."  
"Right. You always come up with the best ideas, you know that? That’s another reason you’re so hot…" Gavin said, voice laced with lust and slight nervousness. He crawled over to Michael and put his hand on his thigh, face just a few inches away from his face. He blushed and looked deep into Michael’s eyes, silently thanking whatever God there might be for giving the two boys the courage to finally get together.  
Michael slipped his gaze from Gavin’s dark emerald colored eyes, to his slightly-parted, soft red lips. He hesitantly brushed his fingertips against the sandy-haired boy’s cheek, caressing the soft skin that was heated by a blush. Michael leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gavin’s. Gavin responded after a few seconds, moving his lips slowly against Michael’s.  
Gavin’s arms started to ache from the weight of holding up his upper body, so he slid his way onto Michael’s lap. Michael snaked his arms around his waist as he straddled him, pulling them closer together.  Michael licked at Gavin’s lower lip, pressing slightly to hint that he wanted entrance. Gavin tilted his head to the right a little and parted his lips, deepening the kiss even more and welcoming the red-head’s tongue to explore his mouth.  They explored the wet caverns of eachother’s mouth, nipping at their lips and breathing heavily. Gavin gripped at Michael’s curly auburn locks with one hand, the other running a thumb across the Jersey Boy’s jawline. He felt Michael gripping his ass, pressing his hips closer to his own.  Michael knelt forward, laying Gavin down on his back and leaning over him. He looked Gavin up and down, admiring the way his chest rouse and fell as he breathed heavily, and the pink shade on his cheeks from being aroused.  
He leaned back down, kissing Gavin’s swollen lips softly before moving down to his neck. He kissed and sucked at the tan skin between his shoulder and jawbone, loving the moans and squeeks of pleasure emitting from Gavin’s mouth each time he bit down on his collarbone gently.  
"A-ahh! M-micool… Micool, please!" Gavin begged, unable to control himself after feeling Michael’s boner pressing against his leg through his jeans. He had always dreamed of this day, of Michael and him making love passionatly and waking up the next morning in eachothers arms, smiling brighter than ever before.  He had a feeling he was going to get his wish come true, especially since Michael was now palming Gavin through his jeans.  
Michael removed himself from Gavin’s now-hickey-covered-neck, and sat up a little to take off his and Gavin’s shirts, then threw them somewhere on the floor.  
He leaned down and connected their lips once again, slowly sliding his hand down Gavin’s torso and to the waistband of his jeans. He slipped his hand down Gavin’s pants once the zipper and button were undone.  
Gavin’s breath hitched as Michael stroked him slowly through his boxers. Michael gave a low chuckle and a sexy smirk when he saw Gavin biting down on his lip, shaking slightly in anticipation. He finally stopped teasing Gavin and pulled his pants completly off, along with his boxers. He kissed at his jaw as he began to pump the Brit’s throbbing erection.  
"A-hhh.. Bloody h-hell, Micool! Hnn.. Gaaah!" Gavin moaned loudly as his bestfriend jerked him off. He whined adorably when Michael pulled away to take off his own pants and boxers.  
Gavin flipped them over before Michael’s pants even hit the floor. He leaned down so his lips were just next to Michael’s ear and whispered in the most sexy and seductive voice Michael had ever heard. “You know, Micool… You’re supposed to be judging me on my sex skills. Shouldn’t I be doing a little more of the work? It’s only logical, don’t you think?…”  
Michael nodded quickly, not able to form words as Gavin nibbled on his ear. He heard Gavin giggle, then saw him moving down lower on Michael’s body. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, readying himself for what was about to happen.  Michael felt a wet pressure engulf his dick, and gasped. Gavin ran his hands up and down his thighs as he licked at the tip of his dick, sucking the head and then taking the whole thing in his mouth, careful not to hit his gag reflex. He bobbed his head, picking up the pace when Michael started digging his fingers into the covers and yelling his name.  
A few minutes later, Gavin had a mouthful of cum and a smirk on his face. “So? How was it, Micool?” He asked.  
"Well, you definitely don’t need to worry about not being good in bed. Or kissing. Fucking Christ, Gavin. That was amazing,” Michael panted. He noticed Gavin still looking at him with lustfilled eyes, still hard. That only made him horny again. “Hey, Gav. Um… We’re gonna finish, right?” He asked.  
"That would be pretty top, my lovely little boi," Gavin said, grinning.  
Michael got ontop of Gavin once again, kissing him slowely. They madeout for a few moments, then Michael asked if Gavin had any lube. He grabbed the bottle from the drawer Gavin said it was in and crawled back onto him. He popped the lid open and started lathering up his index and middle finger.  
"Spread your legs a lil, Gav…" Michael mumbled as he positioned one finger against Gavin’s tight hole. Gavin did so, wincing when he felt the coldness of the lubed finger being pressed against his entrence.  Michael slowely inserted his finger, letting Gavin adjust. Once he had the finger all the way in, he pulled it out slowely and pushed it in again. Gavin gasped, and Michael continued.  
After a few moments, Michael had already inserted the second finger and was thrusting them in and out of Gavin, curling and scissoring inside of him as he moaned.  
"M-micool… I-I want you, Micool… Please, I w-want you ins-side of me…" Gavin begged. The sound if Gavin begging for his cock turned Michael on more than he would’ve imagined. He removed his fingers from the Brit and grabbed the lube again, this time rubbing it on his dick.  
Michael grabbed Gavin’s hips, lifting them slightly so he could position himself at his entrance a little easier. He pressed his tip against the sandy-haired boy’s entrance, pushing in slowely until he was all the way in. Both he and Gavin’s eyes were shut tight, adjusting to the uncomfortableness until it turned to pure pleasure. Once Gavin relaxed, he began thrusting in and out.  
Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and grabbed at his hair as he fucked him passionately. They both moaned loudly, sweat dripping from their bodies as they grew closer and closer to their climax.  
With one last hard, deep thrust, Michael came inside of Gavin, who followed just a second after.  
Michael pulled out, collapsing next to Gavin on the bed and tried to catch his breath. After they cleaned off a bit and slowed their breathing, they layed down facing eachother and interlocked their fingers.  
Michael looked into Gavin’s eyes and smiled, the most lovely smile Gavin had ever seen. He leaned forward and pressed their forheads together, closing his eyes momentarily and whispering,”I really love you, Gavin. More than anything. You’ll always be my boi…”  
Gavin smiled, heart melting at the normally angry Jersey Boy’s words. He loved his sweet side, and he knew it showed mostly only when they were alone together.  “I love you too, Micool… I love you…” Gavin whispered back, kissing his nose and burrying his face into his neck.  
The next morning, the two bestfriends woke up, Michael’s arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist and Gavin’s face nuzzled into Michael’s warm neck. Their legs tangled together, naked bodies pressed close together under the blankets.  
It was perfect. Just like how they pictured it.


End file.
